IS: Remembrance
by wolfennight
Summary: I know to forget but the memory still follows me everyday. In every decision I make. "Find Chifuyu," the journal had said. I went. Now I'm enrolled in the IS Academy and there seems to be more surprises in store for me then I could have every imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I will try and update this regularly and get a few chapters out soon**

**and yes this this is another guy going to the IS academy but I hope I have made it different Enough to stand out from the rest.**

Chapter 1: The First Day

"I guess this is the place" I said aloud to myself as I looked out the tram window at the approaching island. "_I still can't believe that I'm here", _I thought while looking at the two escorts at either side of me. The tram slowly came to a stop outside the academy; I just looked up in awe at the central tower in the center of the island.

"Sir we have to keep moving classes are starting soon" the guard to my left said.

"Yea…sure" I replied as I gazed all around taking in every sight.

"Yes I know….no he's….I understand…right away then" the escort said into his ear piece,

"What was that about?" I asked while raising an eye brow.

"We need to get you into the school now Miss Orimura is waiting" he said with a stern tone.

"Oh stop sucking up" the second escort said to him while rolling her eyes.

"I'm not sucking up! I'm just doing my job unlike you!"

"So why have I been promoted twice and you haven't?" she said with a smirk

"At least I haven't been demoted twice" he said back with an eviler grin

I swear I saw lightning bolts flying between their heads at this point.

"Um aren't we…" I said before getting cut off again

"You said you wouldn't bring that up again!"

"Yeah while you said that you wouldn't bring up the promotions again!"

"Well I'm sorry that I am better at my job than you!"

"Ha as if! You have fallen asleep how many times at work?"

"I'll just…" I said as I slowly started to walk backwards to the school as they continued arguing.

"Well sorry for not being a tight wad like you"

"Say that again and I'll...!"

Their voices trailed off as I walked down the path towards the school.

"_This is a pretty nice building" _I thought as I walked down the hallway past the classrooms full of students. I let my mind wander as I walked down the halls listening to the quiet hum of the lights and the light tapping of my footsteps on the polished floors.

It wandered back to the day when I first met Chifuyu, it was a stormy day and I was soaking wet from the thunder storm booming overhead and trying not to get my sisters journal soaked. _If anything ever happens to me, find Chifuyu Orimura, she is a good friend of mine and you can trust her. _That was the last thing hastily written on the final page.

I smirked as I remembered her brother's dumbfounded look when I first showed up at their door, *_flashback_*

"So who are you again?" he asked as he walked in front of me guiding me to the living room

"I'm a friend of your sisters" I said while looking at the bare walls in his hallway, they were oddly devoid of any family pictures.

"That doesn't answer my question" he said looking back at me

"I know" I replied with a straight face

He looked back at me for a second or two before shrugging and mumbling "Whatever". "Hey sis theirs someone here to see you, he says he knows you" he yelled down the hall towards the living room

"What the hell did I tell you about letting people into the house?" an angry voice boomed from the end of the hallway

"He said he knows you" he said as we rounded the corner

There was a tall woman with long black hair and an annoyed expression lying on the couch near the edge of the room. "That's no excuse" She looked past her arm that was resting on her head

"I've never seen him before in my life, who the hell are you?" she said while getting up

"I'm sorry for lying to your brother, I didn't know how else I could get to talk to you" I said while stepping forward

She just stood there staring at me

I looked up at her "I'm Robin's brother"

"She didn't have a brother" she said while looking at me sternly

"She was separated from me when I was just a kid, she didn't like to talk about it." I said staring at her unmoving

"So who is he sis?" Ichika asked confused

"No one, and what did I tell you about calling me that?" she said while glaring at him

"Um while I uh" he said while backing up slightly "_this guy is really whipped"_ I thought

"I have her journal" I said while pulling a small worn leather book from my pocket and holding it out for her to see

Without a word she put down her drink and walked over and took the book from my hand. She opened it and passed across the room, frowning occasionally. After what felt like an eternity she finally spoke "Ichika go get me another drink and put some tea on for our guest" still looking afraid Ichika left the room. After a minute of us staring at each other in silence she spoke again "there is only one reason she would tell you to find me" "what did she tell you about me?" she asked while handing back the small journal and gesturing me to sit down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Not much" I replied sheepishly "only that you two knew each other in high school and that you were someone she trusted"

She smirked "that sounds like her" she said

"She also said you owed her a favor" I continued on "something about the summer of 201…"

Her eyes widened and she replied with a pained expression on her face "don't remind me please"

Ichika entered the room with a tray with what looked like two cups of tea and a glass of sake

"Remind you of what?" he asked as he handed me a cup of tea

"Nothing" she said while glaring at him.

"_She's a lot angrier than how Robin described her in her journal" _I thought while looking a little worried back and forth between him and his sister.

"Thank you for the tea, its delicious" I said with smile trying to break the silence on the room

"I'm glad you like it" Ichika said while looking grateful for the break in the death glare from his sister.

She simply sighed and said while looking into her cup and swirling the contents "from what I read in the journal you're going to need a lot more than just a little help" she looked at my scared and brushed forearms. I discreetly covered them with my sleeves

"So will you help?" I asked staring at her

"I'll do more than that, I'll enroll you into the IS academy"

My daydreaming was ended by a hand grabbing my shoulder, I insanely recoiled and turned around to see one of the escorts hunched over panting "I…Finally…Found you" he said between breaths. "We realised…you wandered off….and we have been…searching for you…you…you need to get...to class" he said almost falling over from exhaustion.

The female escort came running around the corner looking equally as winded "Sir! We need to get you to..." I swear I saw an anger vein throbbing on her head when she saw the other guard behind me "What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled at him

"My job unlike you!" he yelled back standing up surprisingly fully recovered.

"_And the sparks fly again, what is their problem" _I thought while sighing

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled in frustration "you said I needed to get to class right? Then let's go!" I said while waving my arms down the hall.

Both of them composed themselves "yes of course, this way sir" he said while readjusting his tie

"Oh right, of course sir now if you just follow me" she said while gesturing down the hall

"Don't you try that shit again!" he yelled at her "I found him first! I should be the one to bring him in!"

"Ha! Who will they believe though?"

"Why you little..." he couldn't finish his sentence before the door in front of him opened and slammed into his face.

"I'm sorry, but you were being very loud" green haired women said while looking down at the crumpled mess of escort.

She looked over at me "Oh you must be the new student!" she said with a smile, "I'm Miss Yamada, why don't you come in and introduce yourself?" she said while opening the door more. In the class all the eyes were on me as I walked up to the front of the class with Miss Yamada

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you all to are new student" she said with a smile

"Hello, my name is Asuo Hirogami" I said while non sholontly waving.

"HOLY SHIT, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE!"

"Huh?" I turned at see a red haired girl flying at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, I am in the middle of exams and It is takeing up alot of my time. Anyway reveiw and hope you enjoy.**

A slight sway and sidestep to the left, and the red haired girl soared past me doing a face plant into the wall behind me.

"You'll have to do better than that Kori" I said while smiling and crouching beside her

"Bastard" She mumbled into the floor

Everyone was looking shocked at us, including Miss Yamada

"Um, would you like to take your seat Hirogami?" she asked while sheepishly looking at Kori in a heap on the floor.

"Sure." I said while smiling at her

"The only open seat is right beside Isano though." She said while looking back at Kori still on the ground.

"Who's that?" I asked a little confused looking for the seat

"Um she just tried to attack you." Miss Yamada replied sheepishly

"Since when is your last name Isano?" I asked Kori looking back at her

"Nsgskdgbsd" she mumbled into the ground "efoeb ob wekrbweeoifb ewerkbrlb wefkb JBFE BFOEWGFOWEI EWIFGEWOIFG" she started to flail her arms as the mumbling grew louder and more illegible.

_Ok, I think I heard something about adoption, rich, and enrolment and I think she called me a bastard again_.

"That's fine" I replied smiling at Miss Yamada and walking over to the desk beside the one Kori recently flew out of.

"Get up and get to your seat" Chifuyu ordered as she walked into the room with her usual pissed off expression.

"Y yes Orimura Sensei" Kori managed to stuttered out, as she hurriedly up and quickly walked back over to her seat.

Miss Yamada started to take the attendance in front of the class, and every girl in the class was waiting in anticipation for my name to be called.

"I will get you for that" She whispered at me while looking pissed as ever, while Miss Yamada continued through the attendance.

"Yeah right, you've been trying to get me back since the pudding incident when we were 8" I said while smiling wryly back at her.

"That was my pudding and you know it" she almost yelled, she immediately regretted it

"Isano is there something you want to tell the class?" Chifuyu said while glaring over at Kori

"N no Miss Orimura" she managed to stutter out will the blood rushed from her face looking terrified, at this point I could barley hold back my laughter.

"And you!" she pointed at me with an accusing finger "just because you have a scholarship doesn't mean you are allowed to distract the other students!"

Whispered echoed all throughout the class room

_Is it really that rare to have a scholarship?_

"Yes Miss Orimura" I said in an innocent tone

"This isn't over" Kori whispered glaring at me

"_She hasn't changed much" _I thought while looking over at her as Miss Yamada went through the rest of the attendance.

"Um Hirogami, do you want to introduce yourself more formally this time?" Miss Yamada asked where looking over at Kori.

"Sure" I got up "Hello everyone, my name is Asuo Hirogami" I was no prepared for the screams that echoed throughout the classroom nearly deafening me.

"I love his hair!"

"He's so cute!"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Do you have a girl friend?"

"Uh while I" I tried to reply to the on slot of questions

_I really hope it's not always like this_

"EVERYONE BE QUIET AND PAY ATTENTION" Miss Orimura shouted

"If you have questions they can wait till after class"

And before I knew it, class was over and while be battered by questions from most of the class , the group suddenly spilt and Ichika walked through followed by a wake of girls.

"You know, you really shouldn't piss off Chifuyu-nee like that" he said while scratching the back of his head

"I know" I said with a grin

"So have you figured out what room you're in yet?"

"Yeah it's..."

"What's wrong?" He asked looking confused

I looked around to see every girl listening intently

"Its 1270" I said a little too loudly

All the girls in the room sprinted off towards the dorms pushing and shoving to get through the door first, except a few that had followed Ichika over.

"You know the dorms end at 1200 right?" He asked me confused

"Yup!" I said with a smile

"Then why did you...ooooh, I should've thought of that when I first got here" he said after his minor epiphany.

I laughed slightly as I looked past him at the group of glaring girls

_What's wrong with…..oooh well played Ichika well played_

"Who are they?" I asked while nodding in their direction

"Oh these are my friends" he replied light heartedly while waving his hand over his shoulder

_Yeah right_

He pointed to the girl to his left with the long black ponytail and scowl

"This is Houki Shinonono, She is my first childhood friend"

"Hey I'm…" she cut me off with a grunt as she turned and stormed off

"_What's her problem?" _I thought as Ichika and I watched her storm off.

"Ok… well this Cecilia Alcott, she's are classmate" he pointed at the girl with the long blond hair and big…eyes yeah eyes, that's what I was looking at.

"I'm sure you've heard of me, Cecilia Alcott, I'm the representive contender from England, I am the elite of the…"

"And this is Rin, she is my second childhood friend" he said while pointing towards the last short brown haired girl with pony tails to his right, ignoring the loud, ego stroking speech beside him.

"I'm a representative contender to you know" she said while glaring at me

…_.you are very short_

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? HELLO!" Cecilia yelled

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I answered while looking back at her

"Why you little…" *RINNNGGG*

_Saved by the bell_

"See you later Ichika I'm going to head to my room"

"OK, see you later" he said while waving slightly as I left the room

"HEY DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME" I heard Cecilia yelling as I walked down the hall.

I silently thanked bell for stopping her rant when it did.

I walked down the hall trying my best to avoid the groups of girls running around looking for me

"Hope it's not always like this" I said to myself while leaning against a wall

"Oh don't worry it will be" That voice made me jump about a foot in the air

"Kori? What the hell are you doing" I asked while trying to calm down the rampant heart beat

"Oh nothing really, just getting a small part of my revenge" she said while looking at her nails no cholontly

"Kori whatever you're planning…" I started to say before the most terrifying sentence exited Kori's mouth.

"AHHHHH OH MY GOD ITS ASUO"

An entire herd of girls can running from the end of the hall

"Shit" I turned and started sprinting down the hall with the sound of close to a hundred girls running after me and the maniacle laughter of Kori behind it all.

After what felt like hours of running I finally lost them, and started walked through the halls of the dorms, passing groups of talking girls, and taking in the sights.

"_My room should be up ahead, wait…this is an all girl's school, my roommate will be a girl…I really hope that they got me a single room"_

"And that is why we need to switch rooms"

"_Isn't that the short one's voice?" _I thought as I passed an open room

"Is your brain not functioning? Why do you want to switch with me?"

"_That's the angry ones voice, what the hell is happening?"_

I walked over to the door frame and peeked around the corner

"Well I figured it must be horrible for you to share a room with a guy" Rin replied

"But I never said sharing with him was horrible, besides this issue is between me and Ichika got it?"

"Oh don't worry I'm his childhood friend too, right Ichika?"

"I don't know why you're looking at me" Ichika replied sheepishly

"_Wow he is an idiot, Is he really this stupid" _I thought while shaking my head

I started to walk away went I heard a scream of anger and the sound of an IS deploying,

"No way" I said aloud as I took a few steps back and peered back into his room to see Rin blocking Houki's sword with the arm of her IS

"You know that could've seriously hurt a normal person" Rin said while Houki shamefully put her sword down

"How did you do that?" I asked while walking into the room

They all looked at me shocked "sorry the door was open" I replied while sticking my thumb towards the door

"It's none of your business!" she yelled at me as she stormed off and left with one final remark

"See you tomorrow Ichika" Rin gave me one final stink eye before she turned and headed out the door.

"Is she always that pissed? Or is it just me" I asked staring at the door

Ichika sighed "It's not just you"

"So you guys share a room?" I asked while looking around at the room

"Yeah they had no single rooms so I got put in here" he replied while scratching his head

I looked over at Houki "So you're ok with sharing your room with a guy?"

"Well actually I…" she started to reply but was interrupted by Ichika

"Yeah it's fine because we are childhood friends"

The pissed off look on Houki's face made me think that he just dug his own grave, seriously? I thought this guy was a master with girls but now I see that he has been digging his own grave for years.

"Ichika…" He looked over his shoulder to see an anger vein about to burst on Houki's forehead

"Y yes Houki?" he asks terrified

"_And time for me to leave" _I thought as I slowly backed away out of the room, not wanting to see what was about to unfold.

As I set down the hall again all I heard was his screams and the thwack of her wooden sword hitting him repeatedly.

"_Poor bastard, he maybe and idiot but no one deserves that"_

The halls were much emptier now and only a few sleepy-faced girls milled around the halls in their pajamas.

"This is my room I guess" I said as I looked at door number, the lock clicked as I turned my key and pushed the door open.

"TAKE THIS!" Cory yelled as she came flying at me through the door

One side step later she was in a heap on the floor. "You still gotta work on that" I said to her as I walked into the room

"Bastard bastard bastard bastard" she mumbled into the carpet across the hallway, hitting the ground with her fists furiously, showing her frustration at yet another failed attempt.

"Looks like we are roommates" I said as I looked around at the clutter on the walls and floor

"Really?" she said while trying to smooth out her spiky red hair, and walking past to into the room "just means" she picked something out of her hair, "more chances for revenge"

"Yeah right you haven't been able to ever get revenge on me yet" I said while laughing and ducking under a flying pillow directed at me.

"Point proven" I said while straightening up. Kori looked like she was about to explode, but she quickly calmed down after a few deep breaths

"You finally went the anger management therapist didn't you? Thank god I was getting worried for a minute" I said while mockingly looking at her from the door frame.

"I will slit your throat with a spoon"

"And she back"

"Yeah yeah" she said while waving me off.

"So what side of the room is mine?" I asked while looking at the mass of clutter everywhere

"The corner" she said while eating what looked like a week old something, and pointing at the only clean part of the room. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

I sighed

"No" and I hopped onto the nearest bed and closing my eyes

A pillow finally smacked me in the face successfully and I opened my eyes.

"That's for earlier" she said while glaring at me

"So what's that revenge 1 out of, what 50?" I asked sarcastically

"78 and a half actually" she stated while sticking her finger in the air

"Is that including what you did to me in the hall?"

"Uhuh" she replied while stuffing the last bit of whatever the hell she was eating into her mouth

"You don't say" I mumbled as I closed my eyes again

A few minutes of silence passed before either of us spoke

"So what happened after your sister busted you out?" she asked while sitting on her bed hugging her knees.

"We traveled" I said opening my eyes to stare at the ceiling

"That's it? She asked confused

"Yup"

"I know when you're not telling me something Asuo" she said while arming herself with another pillow.

"We had to move from place to place, living off what she could make from part-time jobs" I replied still looking at the ceiling and memorising its surface.

"Where is she now, why are you in the school?" Cory asked looking up at me and trying to get my focus off the ceiling and onto her.

"Away."

"Where?"

"Just away." I reply, rolling over so my back was to her. I didn't want to talk about what happened now that I just got away from it all.

Sighing knowingly she dropped the topic and started a new one, she knew me well enough to know that conversation was dead.

"So how did you get into the school?" she asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," I reply while rolling back over to face the ceiling "I'm surprised they let someone like you in." I say flashing a taunting smile

"hey one's preference," she did quotation fingers in the air" has nothing to do with enrolment".

"Besides" she sighed"most of the girls here are too stupid to figure it out, but that just makes it more fun for me" a devilish grin spread across her face.

"Why?" I said while chuckling "this you're new hunting ground?"

"Something like that" she said with her evil grin blazing

"but" she sighed again "the only bad part is I can now say I know what it's like to be friend-zoned by a both girls and that one retarded guy who goes here" flopping on her bed, and looking over at me.

"Ha, you deserved it" I replied while looking back at the ceiling

"Probably, but it still sucks"

"So how did you get in?" I asked again, turning my head to look at her.

She looked up at the roof and her face softened a bit "I got adopted by a wealthy family a couple months after you left," she stared at her hands, raising them into the air, "and they sent me here, some sort of family status crap and high compatibility B.S."

"At least you got adopted," I replied "Are they nice?"

"They're all a bunch of stuck up snobs, and are too obsessed with their family image" she said while draping her arm over her eyes.

Silence rang out through the air for a few minutes. And for some reason, neither of us was compelled to break it, until Kori finally spoke again.

She made a disgusted face, "I hate all this mushy crap."

"Tell me about it…" I grumbled while looking back at the roof.

"Your turn," Cory stated.

"Huh?"

"Don't pull that crap on me." She spat out, raising another pillow over her head

"Fine fine," I replied, waving my hand half heartedly.

"I can pilot an IS, so when Miss Orimura found out I got a special scholarship," I stated.

"What?" she yelled

"Hey, keep It down!" the girls in the next room yelled while pounding the wall

"Sorry!" Kori yelled back clearly embarrassed

"What?" Kori said now whispering

"I got a scholarship from Miss Orimura, do you want me to say it slower?" I said while flashing a playful smile at her

"Shut up you know what I meant, so you can pilot an IS?" she asked astonished.

"Mine, yeah."

She stared at me for about a minute before I broke the silence

"Can you stop staring at me? It's creeping me out"

"Show me."

"What?"

"Your IS, show me"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't like using it."

"Why! You could get soooo much tail if you tell the girls you have your own IS!"

"You have gotten a lot more perverted than when we last met, haven't you?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

She held up her index finger and thumb, and winked "just a bit"

"I'm here to learn about my IS, not be the master of a harem"

"That's what you say now, but let's see what you say after being surrounded by all these pretty for a few months." She said while smiling deviously

"You know what, I'm done talking to you. I'm going to have a shower" I got up and moved to the door to the bathroom

She started to cackle manically

"Good night "She replied while rolling over and passing out above the covers still giggling

"_She hasn't changed much in the 2 years since I last saw her"_

I looked back over at her before entering the bathroom.

"_She is definitely a lot more perverted though"_

I got into the bathroom quietly shut the door, and took of my shirt looked at all the old cuts, scars and bruises along my forearms and chest, and that damned bracelet on my wrist.

"I really hope I don't have to use it again" I said quietly staring myself down in the mirror and holding my wrist to the light getting a better look at my IS.

"Icarus" I said softly while staring at my wrist.


End file.
